Why is it So Hard to Love You?
by Hiruma'sgirl101
Summary: Kyo, a quiet and tough girl being transferred to Deimon and becoming the head cheerleader of the Devilbats. But on their way to the Christmas Bowl, she falls in love with a certain devil. She finds it hard to keep up with him. Will she be loved? HirumaxOC


Why is it so Hard To Love You?

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21. I own Kyo though.

Kyo, an average girl who is going to Deimon High soon, was at her home trying to figure something out. Kyo was actually being transferred to Deimon because of her behavior and attitude. According to the Deimon rules, transfer students must wear their previously school uniforms to school instead of the regular uniform. So meaning that instead of wearing the green uniform Deimon provides, Kyo is going to wear her school uniform from the school she went to before she got kicked out.

Now here's a thing about Kyo, she is a 2nd year student meaning that she is 17, she is very short tempered, and picks fights a lot. Kyo has chocolate brown eyes, black hair that reaches to her butt, lightly tanned skin, and has a nice figure to the guys. She also has four ear pierings, 2 on each ear. She hates perverts, jerks, show offs, and bitchy people. Most of the time, Kyo is training, reading, playing her guitar, singing secretly, dancing, playing DDR, doing gymnastics, and other things. People say that she doesn't look smart but she very is smart. Just doesn't look like it. For school, Kyo wears her previous school uniform which is a white button up T-shirt/blouse, a black school mini skirt, white thigh high socks, and black high type of school shoes. When excising, she wears a black spaghetti tank top, black waterproof pants with 2 white strips going down the legs, white running shoes, and her hair is tied in a high ponytail. But when she's not doing anything, she wears a black or white tube top, black slacks or pants or short shorts, wears black boots or high elevated platforms, open toed heeled platforms or running shoes.

Kyo is independent but has a few friends. But rarely hangs out with them. Her parents are mostly gone so Kyo just watches herself. But anyways, enough about Kyo right now, back to the story.

Kyo was just getting her school bag ready and setting things up. Her school bag wasn't like Deimon's tote bag types. It was like a regular hand bag but bigger and it has Kuromi (Sanrio cartoon) on it. Her room was neat unlike her parents. But her room was sorta small too. A regular queen sized bed, a nice organized desk, a walk in closet (one of the things in her room that was huge), a huge bathroom (another thing in her room that was huge), her guitar, a bookshelf, and some other junk. Kyo sighed as she was done packing up and set is on the chair next to her desk.

"Tomorrow is going to be huge…" Kyo muttered as she placed her uniform on the chair. Then Kyo got dressed in her pajamas which were just a white halter top with a star and moon on the side and black shorts. After that, she went to bed and the next day was soon to start.

The next morning, Kyo woke up by the time her alarm clock started ringing and got dressed in her uniform. She took her Kuromi school bag and went downstairs to make her lunch and breakfast. Her lunch was just a regular bento lunch and her breakfast was a piece of toast with a glass of milk. In 10 minutes, Kyo was done and went out to walk to Deimon High School. She sighed when she saw some other Deimon students. But they were official students, not transfer ones like Kyo. When she went to the office to tell them that she was the transfer student, they told her which classroom and Kyo went there. When she arrived to the classroom, the teacher started to talk.

"Class, this is Takahira Kyo. She transferred from a far off high school so please be friends with her. And Miss Takahira, why don't you tell us about yourself." the teacher explained and looked over to Kyo.

"My name is Takahira Kyo and there is nothing important that you need to know about me." Kyo said all monotone and not caring at all. Everyone was silent after she said that. Kyo didn't pay attention to what the people said about her. All she heard where girls whispering to each other how scary looking she was and how Kyo was so dead quiet.

"Well um….please sit next to Anezeki-san, Anezeki-san please raise your hand so Takahira-san know where to sit.' The teacher informed and a red haired girl raised her hand. Kyo just walked over to the seat next to the red head and sat down. The girl had a polite smile and waved a bit over to Kyo. Kyo didn't respond back.

"Well I'm Anezeki Mamori and if you need anything, feel free to ask." Mamori greeted and told Kyo while Kyo just nodded. But what Kyo didn't know was that a certain devil was watching her. And that devil was obviously Hiruma Yoichi.

During lunch, Mamori grabbed Kyo and went over to the football team. The Deimon Devilbats. Kyo didn't even care or respond and just let Mamori drag her over to the team.

"Everyone, this is Kyo-chan!' Mamori introduced while the team greeted her back. Sena was pretty nice and so were Monta and Kurita. The Ha-Ha brothers just said their usual "Ha?!" and then there was the devil. Hiruma just popped a bubble from his gum and looked over at Kyo. Kyo didn't even look and just sighed.

"Can you please let go of my arm?" Kyo asked and Mamori instantly let go of Kyo's arm. Kyo just shook her arm a bit and was starting to walk off until Mamori begged her to stay a bit longer. Kyo just sighed and Mamori thought that it was a "yes".

"So you're the damn transfer student eh? Transferred only because of fights and other types of shit." Hiruma stated and Mamori gasped at her.

"WH-What?! Kyo-chan is this true?!" Mamori sounded shocked and the answer they got from Kyo was a simple nod.

"Kekeke…..you got guts damn girl." Hiruma stated and Kyo just rolled her eyes. "Heard that you are also good with gymnastics so from now on, you're the head cheerleader in our football team!" Hiruma declared.

"What? Since when did I ever agreed?" Kyo asked with a raised eyebrow. Since when did Hiruma make her decisions?

"Starting now and damn cheerleader, you better be here for practice after school!" Hiruma declared and walked off.

"Sorry about Hiruma-san but you'll get used to him soon. He's not all that bad you know…" Monta stated and Kyo just nodded.

Looks like to Kyo, she just got herself into another mess but this time, she can't get out of it. Now she's a cheerleader? Hopefully the cheerleading outfits aren't as lame as her previous school's. That would be terrible if she had to wear a skirt. Now Kyo has to meet up with the Devilbats after school to see how well this goes.


End file.
